This invention relates to means for fastening a cable housing to a workplate and more particularly, relates to means for fastening a brake cable to a workplate, for example, a workplate such as the brake drum housing or alternatively the firewall to the interior of a motor vehicle. Prior examples of such devices can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,768 issued July 7, 1964 to D. L. Biesecker; 3,221,572 issued Dec. 7, 1965 to E. G. Swick; and 3,415,549 issued Dec. 10, 1968 to N. L. Chatham. Such devices were assemblies of sheet metal and plastic or rubber parts which gripped the helically wound housing through which a flexible cable extends. Such assemblies of diverse materials require a large labor factor in their production. The individual parts thereof can be economically produced, however, the assembly cost plus the cost factor of deterioration due to rusting and galvanic action results in an overall undesirable product. Initially such devices functioned well but due to the deterioration thereof ultimate breakdowns resulted.